ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed humanoids (22nd century)
I have moved Alien Dockmaster to Dockmaster on Pernaia Prime's moon under Unnamed Markalians since they are the same thing. Noman I have removed Large alien from article and moved it to unnamed Kreetassan, Kreetassan in the Pernaia system. Noman :This ia a page for unnamed humanoid species, not unnamed alien characters. Persons should be grouped by species and each species paragraph should contain a short description of the physical characteristics of said alien race, like on the corresponding page for the Unnamed humanoids (24th century). --Jörg 13:56, 17 July 2006 (UTC) I have moved Decon agents to Tret species. --Noman 16:10, 30 July 2006 * It is preferred that you write comments like these in the "summary" bar. --Alan del Beccio 22:19, 2 August 2006 (UTC) Moved Alien #1 and #2 to illusionary people, since they are figments of Hoshi's imagination, and not real. 70.105.200.111 Can someone add pix of alien head guard. Similarity You know, the dark-skinned slave girl looks kind of like Larell's species. --The King In Shreds And Tatters 02:43, 14 February 2008 (UTC) : No, I don't think so. Have a closer look on her forehead. Larell has a sharp forhead and this woman a circular bulge. – Tom 03:01, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::We'd need a higher-rez picture to be sure, but the light-dark plane change on the central makes it look like there's a sharper edge. Can anyone get a screencap from a DVD? --The King In Shreds And Tatters 05:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) I found this image (pic 10) of her on the site of the make-up guy who was responsible for her. Although there is a similarity between both, there are also slight differences in the prosthetics and I doubt they are from the same race. – Tom 09:45, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know, the bulked-up brows looks remarkably similar and they both have a sharp crest on their central forehead mass. The hairline pattern is different though, and neither of them are named, so we can't really draw any final conclusions. --The King In Shreds And Tatters 21:58, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Rigel X Box Woman Her makeup is apparently identical to the Lorillians. --The King In Shreds And Tatters 05:07, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Hmmm...I think you're right. Probably justifies a move to the Unnamed Lorillians page, but lets see what other people think first.– Cleanse talk 05:48, 9 March 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed. They share the same look. – Tom 09:45, 9 March 2008 (UTC) :Moved to Unnamed Lorillians.– Cleanse talk 07:09, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Terra Prime http://www.ex-astris-scientia.org/inconsistencies/props/dress-terraprime.jpg Is that the marmot seller's species there (plus some others)? --Golden Monkey 13:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Removed Removed the following uncited similarity- needs proof it was deliberate to be in the article. He resembles a wraith from the stargate atlantis franchise however he is slightly greener whilst wraithes have a blue green mixture that usualy leans more to blue or white noteabley Charles tucker's actor also played a major wraith charecter --31dot 20:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC)